Final Days
by Cooljoe64
Summary: The Irken Empire face's it's final days of survival as a disastrous war draws near.
1. Day One

A/N: After watching the movie Downfall, I got the idea of how the last few days would be if the Irken Empire faced its last moments. I will post one chapter a day for maybe either five or six days as we see the situation go from bad to worse.

* * *

A dark room is revealed and we see a short aged Irken, skin rotting downwards, as he slowly takes his seat.

"So you wish to tell us your story" said a deep computerized voice

"I do"

"Name"

"Former Invader Skoodge"

"There is not many left you know"

"Inside bunker? No there is not" Skoodge replied

"Begin where you see fit"

"Very well, I think I will begin…..at the celebration….yes, the celebration…no….it wasn't a celebration, a funeral…..but a at the same time a celebration"

…..

We see a large a room, decorated like a palace, fit for a Tallest. This was the Almighty Tower, capital and symbolic power of the Irken Empire in all its glory. Yet it would soon be over for dark days were ahead. The Irken Empire, once stretching from galaxy to galaxy, planet to planet, was reduced to the last Irken stronghold on Irk. The Armada was shattered, the Army in ruins, technological might all but gone. How did it happen? No empire lasts forever. The Empire had undergone a massive revolt from enslaved and free planets that were now united in an alliance. The control brains failed to predict such upheaval and ended up having a very big system crash for their refusal to acknowledge their failure. The empire was then under direct command of two very incompetent Tallest who lead disaster after disaster, and wasted their War Machine on a multi-war front. Now with so many failures, even Irk was invaded, and the last city where the capital was, where the Almighty Tower stood high despite constant shelling, would soon fall. But the leadership refused that.

The funeral was for Almighty Tallest Purple, who died from a direct hit from a Vortian shell. Even thou many knew him for his stupidity, he was none the less a friend of Red. And yet many celebrated, not for his death, but knowing it would be the last time to have such fun.

"Attention, presenting the Almighty Tallest Red" the announcer announced

The many Tall Irkens who were conversating among themselves immediately became silent and turned to face the front of the room. The Irken Flag hanged left and right, and out came Red. He had seen better days, eyes darken, his skin a paler green, and his mind slowly rioting away.

"As we all know, the Almighty Tallest Purple unfortunately died yesterday following a direct strike as he bravely lead the man to turn back the enemy. His death will not be in vain, no matter how gloomy this war looks, no matter how many die, we must not break face, and instead hold true to our values that the Irken Empire will and never will surrender for we must not give in to less-superior ones. Instead dedication, loyalty, and determination will decide our fates. We must never give in and instead crush the multi-alien enemy. So…are you with me?"

"Yes, My Tallest!" they all shouted saluting to him.

A few moments passed before a blast tore through the building.

"Everyone, underground now!" shouted soldiers.

Tallest Red followed suite as the noise of battle soon reached his ears. He briefly looked where the blast happened, seeing a few dead, but felt no sympathy. After all they died for the empire. He hovered downwards as he went deeper before entering a room filled with maps and holograms overseeing the war. And that's where his staff greeted him.

"My Tallest" saluted Zim

Ah yes Zim, as the Irken Empire fell, Red sought to weed out defeatists and morale lowers. He gave Zim a high ranking position. In his head loyalty was better than confronting reality. Zim was a yes-man, nothing more.

"Update" he said as he took his seat.

Rarl Kove was the first to speak.

"My Tallest, as you know the Vortian and Meekrob hordes have breached the second line of defense. General Plujura was encircled and obliterated. He followed commands to fight till his last breath."

"I see"

"My Tallest, we have to make a counter-attack. The enemy nearly has the city surrounded"

"Order General Floogoda to gather the rest of Irken Army in the Northeast"

"Sir, supplies are running low, we have to consider our options" pleaded Kove

"And what are these options? Huh!? Surrender? We must not fall prey to a disgusting inferior enemy. No instead we must fight on….the Irken Empire lives!...and all considering options should be left out" explained Zim showing his upmost loyalty.

"I believe Zim is right, we must fight on."

"But sir the city is dying, the-"

"My Orders are my orders! And the fact remains we have to ignore…...*sigh*….ignore the hardships and turn back the enemy. The cost will no doubt be great, but victory will and shall be ever greater!" finished Red slamming his fist onto his desk making the holograms briefly fuzz up. Rarl Kove stared at him for a bit.

"Yes My Tallest, your orders will be carried out!" he saluted

The third high ranking member of his staff then spoke.

"My Tallest, the Screwheads has seized control of the last Sir factory and are dangerously close to attacking the last power planet." Said Tenn

"Ungrateful savages, I should of killed them rather than enslave him! I want that power plant defended now!" an angered Red said

"We have to organize a force capable to fight back or risk losing this war" spoke up Zim

"Send my orders out to General Floogoda, we have to act fast" said Red lowering his voice.

Some silence

"Order the attempted defectors to be shot" said Red

"Energy is low, we must conserve-" attempted Kove

"THEN HANG THEM! Hang them! Zim you learned the ways humans execute, see to it happens."

"Yes Sir"

"Your all dismissed"

"Yes My Tallest!" the trio saluted before exiting.

Red looked down at the holograms, seeing the combined efforts of Vortians, Meekrob, Screwheads, and other species he had enslaved.

"The time will come" he muttered.

…

"Look out AHAHHAAHHAHAHH!"

The poorly constructed defenses were shattered by a laser blow from a Vortian cannon.

Skoodge narrowly escaped death due to his short size. The one next to him was not so lucky.

One of the soldiers got up before reached a communicator. The Meekrob has disrupted communication through Paks so hard lines were established.

"This is guard post 2, the Vortians are advancing…..what!?...where is the artillery support!?...they took the last factory!?...understood"  
"What did they say" asked Skoodge shooting a mounted gun in a vain attempt to turn the enemy back.

"General Asodosa's flanks just collapsed. He's ordered a temporary retreat; this area can no longer be defended!"

"If we keep falling back, we'll be cornered!" he yelled back

"The Tallest is organizing a counter-attack. Get what you can! We are to defend the power plant!"

"AHAHAHHAHHA"

A few more blasts shattered the defense around them.

"How close are they!" asked Skoodge as he quickly packed up

"Close enough" he said also packing up

"We have the SIRs, right!?"

"Afraid not, the screwheads overran it."

"What about General Plujura line of defense!? Wasn't he supposed to watch out backs!?"

"The General is dead along with those who fought with him. The second line is battered everywhere. Come on, we have to go"

The duo finished packing before running off. Skoodge looked back to see a Vortian tank slowly make its way into the intersection.

"Come on Skoodge lets go" the soldier yelled

And Skoodge quickly followed.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Should I go on? Hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Day Two

Well here's chapter 2 and Invader Johnny, it was a good movie. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter, remember one a day. Enjoy!

* * *

The roof of the tower rumbled as the noise started to get louder and louder.

"Hurry, hurry, now!" yelled the Irken Elite Soldier as the staff worked effortlessly to gather and destroyed all Intel on Irken technology in the very tall tower at the tip. No way would they let the enemy get a hold of it. But with the bombings becoming worse, the process was being sped up immediately. Zim soon came in.

"Sir!" the soldier immediately saluted

"How much left"

"Were nearly finished sir, the Vortian slime will never get their hands on this"

"I'm glad…are the traitors ready?"

"Yes sir, we followed your instructions as best we could."

"Come then….um"

"Heerade sir"

"Come Heerade"

Zim and Heerade made their way to the stairs. Of course the building had a hover pad, but the need to conserve energy and the bombings made the stairs safer.

"How's the situation if I may ask"

"Our Tallest will figure a way to get out of the mess were in" stated Zim before a Vortian shell blasted through the way knocking the duo over.

"Sir, are you alright!?"

"Yes I'm find, come now"

As the got up more Irkens came down.

"All data is deleted sir"

"Good then"

The group ran down the stairs as more blasts penetrated the building and it wasn't long before the top of the tower, once the overseer of the Empire, suddenly twisted on its self before crashing down. The noise of the bombings became more clear as smoke filling the rest of the building. This didn't stop the group who moved even faster before reaching the bottom. Thousands of Irkens were at work, trying to manage the collapsing empire.

Zim walked outside getting a few salutes before turning to see his makeshift hanging posts built. And as was his duty, he would make these traitors feel guilty.

"You have betrayed the Irken Empire and committed a traitorous act by attempting to desert and defect to the enemy. Have you no honor, no goo, no….no…..eh…HANG THEM!" he yelled with authority trying to fix his poor scolding.

"Fool, there is no empire left" said one of the trio before being hanged. The gagged and choked for a minute before dying.

"Detach the Paks and smashed them" ordered Zim before walking back in to the bunker. He made his way past many before stepping foot into the war room.

"We've already laid defenses here near the crater as well as directed our artillery to that area. For now we have managed to stop the Screwhead advancement and the power plant is so far unscathed" said Rarl Kove.

"General Floogoda is gathering what he can, but he faces many shortages" spoke up Tenn

"Shortages will be replaced by the dedication and determination of the Irken Army to overwhelm Vortians and Meekrob" said Red

Kove shifted uncomfortable before speaking again

"My Tallest the Vortians have started to cut us off, the last strip of the road is under fire and soon we'll be forced-"

A beeping noise was heard interrupting Kove as Red immediately answered it.

"Yes"

"Sir, I'm afraid to announce that we were forced to pull back, the Vortians seized the road, were cut off now"

"What! How did this happen!? Wasn't the armada supposed to provide support!?" yelled Red shaking his fists

"Their never….evr…was…..left…..all gone….."

"Hello, hello!?"

A brief rumble was made, more powerful than the last, shaking the bunker to its core.

"Where is the armada!?" demanded Red before rubbing his temples. By now Kove was sweating why getting nervous glaces from Tenn and Zim.

"Sir…as you know….the armada is gone, destroyed on planet Vort during the uprising"

"Yes, yes I know that, I was on that ship. But we still possess a capable reserve fleet, put that into action, and reopen the road. General Floogoda should soon be gathering enough men." Said Red pointing on the holographic map.

"Combined with the reserve fleet, we'll encircle the Vortians here near the road….and then we shall obliterate them which will enable us to concentrate on fighting the Meekrob and Screawheads. By freeing up the men, we can launch an offense to recover the SIR factory" explained Red.

Kove merely stood in shock before glaring at Tenn and Zim.

"My Tallest" spoke Tenn "The reserve fleet, while numerically good, needs power to run the ships"

"Then divert power from our weapons and this building to power the fleet" said Red glaring daggered at the holograms.

"My Tallest that will leave us open for attack!" shouted Kove

"Sacrifices must be made-"

"Sir, we cannot divert power, we will be defenseless and I doubt-"

"My orders are my orders!"

"WE DO NOT….do not have enough power for a whole fleet, the armada no longer exists!" shouted Kove

While Red and Kove argued, Heerade approached Zim.

"Sir"

"What is it" whispered Zim

"Sir the Meekrob have overrun the hangers,, our entire reserve fleet is-"

"WHAT!" shouted Red over hearing the two. Heerade walked backwards as Zim explained.

"I've just been informed My Tallest, that the Meekrob have….taken control…..of…..the….um….hanger bay" said Zim a nervous wreck.

"How am I supposed to work with such insufficient resources!?" yelled Red

"Sir, General Floogoda will be able to mobilize a good enough force to run back the stinking Meekrob and her puppets" asserted Zim calming down Red.

"Your right, General Floogoda will come" said Red getting up with panic in his eyes and exited the room.

Kove walked out heading towards the front of the building were the Irkens were busily shuffling along. He then spotted someone he had to speak too.

'General Rustawe" saluted Kove getting a return from him. Rustawe was a tall Irken… and nothing more.

"So how did it go?"

"The Tallest is losing it; he talked about powering a whole fleet only to learn we no longer have one. And now he's counting on Floogoda to bail him out."

"Can he?"

"I doubt he can even attempt it"

"Be careful what you say, Zim has started cracking down, your own men were hanged" whispered the General on the last part.

"We have to make peace, the Tallest is controlling a dead empire, if we are to survive as a race, we cannot follow an Irken who will kill us all" whisper Kove sternly

"And what are we to do? Huh? The Vortians won't stop until every Irken is dead" said the General

"They are held on the leash by the Meekrob"

"So negotiate with the Meekrob, while fucking the Vortians and Screwheads at the same time avoiding Zim's men…..you play a dangerous game Kove. How look till the Tallest or Zim realize this?"

"The Tallest would rather commit suicide then face reality, why do you think Zim even got such a high ranking position? And Zim, I know someone will influence him, or he can face public shame"

"The war draws near so I doubt blackmailing can be used"

"He still desires the Tallests's approval, even if we may all soon die"

"Trend carefully my friend….I rather not see you hanged but I won't shed a tear if it happens" said the General briefly smiling

"LOOK OUT"

A few blasts hit the ground in front of the building briefly bringing the staff to a halt.

"Keep moving" yelled the General with command

"I can't believe there that close now! I have to get to work" said Kove walking away

"Good luck Kove…and stay safe" he muttered

…

Skoodge was finally able to relax. Hustling through the mud and carrying too many weapons wore him down.

"So I see you've finally made it" he turned to see Invader Zee, the battle showing on her with her uniform tore up in many places covered with dirt.

"I didn't think I would" said Skoodge too tired to get up

"Come on were moving out" said a soldier as the battle fatigued Irkens slowly got up.

"Moving already" stated Zee sighing.

"I wonder….we'll we make it?" asked Skoodge unsure

"I believe we will, come on" motioned Zee as Skoodge forced his aching back to get up and follow.

"At least it's peaceful" said Skoodge before more blasts from Vortian cannons shelled the ground

"Always at the wrong moment" he said now running when it stopped.


	3. Day Three

A/N: Chapter 3 is up, enjoy!

* * *

Night had finally fallen onto Irk. With massive power failures the night could be revealed as one of the most beautiful sites to be seen. But with war going on, smoke and ash filled the air and lasers raged everywhere. Zim meanwhile was walking towards the Tallests's private room. Seeing the door opened, he knew he could come in.

"My Tallest" said Zim alerting Red who was sitting, staring at a picture of the Almighty Tallest Miyuki.

"Sir, we have positions set up to hold against the enemy, the power plant is secure"

Red didn't move, merely stared at the picture. Kove then came in.

"My Tallest, the Meekrob and Vortians are slicing through to the tower"

"_This can't be happening…..it feels like a dream…..no…..more like….a nightmare….will I lose….NO…..General Floogoda is preparing to break the siege…..final victory will happen…a great cost…..but no doubt worth it" _Red mentally thought

"Order the last of our tanks to engage them; they cannot reach the bunker, not now, not ever!" Red said calmly yet sternly

"I thought they were supposed to be used to defend the power planet?" argued Kove

It was then where Red started shaking uncontrollably as he slowly rubbed his temples.

"Do not tell me what I already know, my orders are my orders, so why DO YOU QUESTION ME!" he shouted rising up before flipping over the table

"I am trying to state the reality that you refuse to confront!" yelled Kove before realizing what he just did, seeing Red's eyes boil with anger

"Kove the Tallest is right" said Zim arms crossed

"We have to use the tanks to avoid the inferior enemy for if the bunker falls then we cannot contact General Floogoda to repeal the enemy"

"If we move from the power planet our men will be slaughtered!" affirmed Kove

"And if we do not defend the bunker then what's the POINT in defending the power plant!"  
"So stupid! If we don't defend the planet then the bunker's defenses are useless."

"You speak lies, the Irken Empire will not collapse in the face of such a struggle, to believe that is sheer fantasy, do you Kove honestly believe that will happen!?"

"Unlike you Zim, yes I do…..I do believe-"

"My Tallest" saluted Heerade entering the room

"What is it" stated Red walking towards the doorway.

"We have an updated situation on General Floogoda"

"Good then" smiled Red believing the worse would soon pass and motioned for Zim and Kove to followed. While they walked, Kove and Zim whispered to each other.

"See, everything will work out"

"You're a foolish you think Floogoda can mobilize anything"

"Such a defeatist you are, Kove, might want to watch that tone" smirked Zim but unknowingly triggered something in Kove

"By the way Zim I just want to say something" he said preparing for his insult as they approached the war room.

"And what meant that be, more concerns?"

"Congratulations"

"What?" Zim raised an invisible eyebrow

"For getting Tenn pregnant" he said fast giving him a rough pat on the pack, leaving Zim with a horror look on his face.

By then the duo were in the room and Zim, wishing, couldn't turn back. He quickly composed himself but if one stared long enough, he was a nervous wreck.

"The Vortians and Meekrob are steadily advancing towards the bunker, at the power planet-"

The lights in the room fuzzed following a loud boom. The Irken continued

"Um, at the power planet, the Screwheads are putting pressure; the tanks are really the only thing keeping them at bay for now, but they may only be able to hold out for one more than a few hours unless reinforcements arrive."

"Order General Floogoda to attack immediately, have him relieve the situation so we can turn the tides" said Red flipping through the many holograms presented to him.

"My Tallest, General Floogoda may not be able to make an impact" said Kove

"Nonsense, Floogoda shall strike and bring the empire up from the ashes. If the empire is too survive, we have to neglect preparations and move faster" said Red

….

The rumbling was getting louder as Heerade stood over Tak who was directing communications.

"The noise is getting louder" said Tak

"I know, but I'm sure Floogoda will put an end to this"

"Will see" said Tak awaiting a reply

Another ring caught her ear

"Yes…I see….I'll let the Tallest know"

"What was that?"

"There getting beaten at the power plant. The Screwheads are crushing our tanks"

"I'm sure the Tallest will-"

Another ring

"Yes…what!...very well"

"Not good news I take it"

"General Floogoda was beaten and surrendered" said Tak with a concerned look on her face.

"Earlier you told me everything was find"

"That was before this update"

Heerade remained silent before walking off to tell the Tallest.

As he approached the war room, he could hear Red exclaiming victory was near.

"_I hate my job"_ he thought before stepping in

"My Tallest, Floogoda was beaten back"

The room went dead silent

"Why wasn't I informed" said Red darkly

"I actually just got the message sir" said Heerade standing uncomfortably

"Get me the General now" said Red visibly shaken

An Irken came in whispering something to Kove's ear.

"_Oh great here goes nothing"_ he thought

"Sir I have just been informed that General Floogoda has surrendered to the enemy"

"…"

"This obviously has to be miscommunication" said Zim trying to fix a worsening situation.

"Give it time My Tallest, I'm sure-"

"Oh enough of the charade Zim!" yelled Kove clearly tired

"We all know the city cannot be relieved unless we have outside help which is now gone" he 'exclaimed

Zim then remained silent trying to come up with something but failed too.

"This can't be happening…..this can't be happening…this can't be happening…this can't be happening…BUT IT"S HAPPENING!" yelled Red standing up scaring everyone for a moment

"My Tallest, I urge you to consider opening some form of peace talks or face the destruction of the entire Irken Race!" yelled Kove

"Determination and Dedication, what a failure, failure! The Irken Military has failed me!"

"Sir we have fought tooth and nail too-"

"FAILED ME!" asserted Red pounding his fist onto the holograms

"And now you ask I meekly ask for some peace after all we fought for! And then to top it off, you ask I spare the Irken race!? We were made to be superior and if we cannot win, then I say death to all who believe in peace! The Irken race will either meet its victory….or its downfall. Peace, surrender….if it's considered, you will be tried for treason and shot immediately!" he asserted

"Then I ask you be removed" spoke Kove bravely

"Excuse me short one! Do not forget only the Tallest make the decisions" he said towering over Kove

"And who is left to enforce it, huh? Your wanna-be commander Zim? The dead control brains!? Huh?" yelled Kove.

The two stared at each other before the bunker started shaking from increased bombardment and that's when the lights went out.

"The power….it's gone…were defenseless!" yelled an Irken

Red withdrew from Kove trying to fight the reality caving in on him.

"_Have to do something…something…maybe….yes….that will work for now"_

"Zim…I hereby appoint you Commander of the Almighty Tower Defense Area" said Red patting Zim before hovering away leaving everyone in the room stunned

Zim knew it was an empty role, by would not waste the chance to use his newfound authority.

"So the Tallest is on the verge of a breakdown and his recent actions…..make Zim the senior commander" said Kove reluctantly

"Well…..since the power is out, we move the tanks to defend the bunker" said Zim with a commanding voice yet it was shaken for even he knew the war would soon end.

"Zim I urge you we consider opening talks" plead Kove

"The Tallest forbade it! We will figure out a way" said Zim exiting the room.

"Time to take matters into my own hands" muttered Kove

…..

"AHAHAHAHHAAHH"

"LOOK OUT AHHAHAH"

"THERE MAKING ANOTHER PUSH"

The power plant was becoming a massacre for the defending Irkens. The Screwheads had new and improved tanks and were shattering the Irken ones. Not to mention they were nearly surrounded.

"Come on Zee, we have to move" yelled Skoodge carrying a wounded Zee as the trudged across the dry barren wasteland. The power plant above exploded from a direct hit knocking the duo down. The Irkens around them were slowly being gunned down. And a few of the blasts just happen to hit Zee in the back.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here" said Skoodge attempting to pick up Zee only to find he was exhausted and stop breathing.

"Zee…?" he asked almost on the brink of tears.

"She died for the empire"

Skoodge turned to see…a smeet?  
"What are you doing here!?" yelled Skoodge not believing a smeet in poor uniform was fighting

"The ranks of the Irkens have fallen, we have been called in to replace them"

"But why?"

"I give a plege to the Tallest to fight till we win"

Skoodge suddenly became light-headed.

"We will defend this power plant until we win, or face honorary death" proclaimed the smeet as more approached from behind.


	4. Day Four

A/N: Well the second last chapter, I'm going to end it tomorrow. A short fanfic but the idea itself was very short to begin with. Enjoy!

* * *

So here he was, the Almighty Tallest Red of the Irken Empire, staring at a gun with enough energy for one shot. Should he do it? The power was gone, the enemy had breached everything. It would only be a matter of time before they reached the bunker. Should he stand and fight till the death? Yes it was honorable, but then again, Red wasn't the Irken to have much honor. Still he knew the aftermath…..they would kill him if he stayed alive and parade his body down the streets.

"My Tallest" saluted the Irken.

"The power plant has been lost, and our backup generators have less than a day before they run dry" announced the Irken.

Red merely sighed. The truth was right in front of him, but his mentally refused to believe it. Was he like Zim? No Zim was truly an idiot and blindsided. But he just wouldn't accept reality. Ok maybe a _little_ like Zim, but that would not justify it.

"Get me Zim" ordered Red

"Yes Sir"

A few moments passed before Zim came into the room

"My Tallest" he saluted before Red got up motioning for him to come closer.

"You know Zim…I had a dream….a dream where the Irken Empire engulfed the entire universe. Instead it is reduced to this rubble. The last city facing the hordes of whom we formally enslaved. And yet….I don't feel pity for those who failed to fight on…what does that make me Zim"  
Zim gave him a puzzling look before talking

"My Tallest, an Irken does not feel pity, no mercy, no sympathy. An Irken feels superior….with absolute loyalty to his Tallest…..and a duty to fight for the Empire even in the face of such utter and pure destruction. You ask what that makes you, I say it makes you the Tallest, my Tallest!" saluted Zim

Red picked his soda before slurping it, contemplating what Zim had said. He hovered to Zim before putting a hand on his shoulder and looked down with seriousness.

"Zim…I have decided to commit suicide, I will not allow the lesser ones to parade my body, promise me two things Zim, one you will ensure my body is turned to ash….and my Pak, hide it if you can, if you cannot, destroy it!"

"I will My Tallest" said Zim standing on his tip toes eager that the Tallest was asking a personal favor.

"And secondly, ensure that we never surrender, weed out the weaklings, and ensure the Irken Empire is not undermined, especially by Kove" said Red darkly.

"I shall obey you to the fullest extent my Tallest" smiled Zim

Red smirked before heading towards his table and picking up the gun

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone else?" asked Zim

"I could care less about them" spat out Red. After all he was an Irken…an Irken who could careless to those who would die soon. Without warning he put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. Green blood splattered for a moment before Red fell to the ground, dead.

"Goodbye My Tallest" saluted Zim before exiting the room.

…

"What is going on!" yelled Kove seeing the Smeets being mowed down

"The new recruits…." Said the soldier overlooking the slaughter taking place

"The power plant is lost, why are we defending it!" yelled Kove not seeing the pointless bloodshed

"Placed under the personal command of Zim sir, he decided to use the Smeets and save the rest for the final battle"

"I going to stop this" marched off Kove

He walked along the ruins lying around him, buildings laid shattered, the streets filled with the dead, the peaceful noise replaced with bombings.

"What have we come too" muttered Kove as he approached the tower, the lower part still intact, the middle having been blown off earlier. He then saw many Irkens gathered around, some crying, others stressed.

"What's going on here" said Kove to General Rustawe

"The Tallest committed suicide, his final orders were to never surrender" said the General tearfully

"And are we going to listen to him!"

"Zim is in command"

"Find the next Tallest and override Zim!"

"That would be you but it matters little by this point. Many are still loyal to the Tallest even in death, and they will follow Zim to fulfill the Tallests's demands"

"This is crazy, Zim cannot lead" he exclaimed

"I know but like I said before it matters little by this point."

"I need to talk to him…the Smeets are being put into action"

"I've heard"

"How is the Irken race supposed to survive if we kill our young!?"

"I don't think Zim plans for us to survive"

"And your aright with this?"  
"Nope, but with a fanatics surrounding Zim, they will kill you if you go against this."

Kove sighed before walking off making his way through the crowd. It was then he noticed a very tall Irken being burned

"_Rot in hell"_ thought Kove before walking on.

….

"Why did you tell him?"

Zim was glaring at Tenn

"He was a friend….."

"But you didn't tell me…..ZIM!" Over dramatically stating his name.

"You would have had a nervous breakdown"

Zim leaned back into his chair sighing. Even he was starting to get weary from the war.

"Zim.." Tenn said staring at the floor

"Maybe we can run away…maybe"

"I will not allow myself to disobey the Tallest!"

"HE'S DEAD, WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" yelled Tenn breaking down into tears.

Zim was unmoved

"He may be dead, but I will obey him, even as he lays dead, dismissed!" he shouted

Tenn stood at him in shock before exiting the war room tearfully

"_My Tallest, and Irken does not feel pity, no mercy, no sympathy. An Irken feels superior….with absolute loyalty to his Tallest…..and a duty to fight for the Empire even in the face of such utter and pure destruction. You ask what that makes you, I say it makes you the Tallest, my Tallest!"_

Zim thought over what he said earlier…was he right….he no longer knew. It was then where Kove came in.

"_Great"_ he thought

"So I've heard the Tallest committed suicide….and his last orders to practically make us extinct.

"No surrender will be made" said Zim looked at the wall having other things on his mind

"As the current Tallest of all the Irkens that automatically makes me the next Tallest and therefore I outrank you" retorted Kove

"Do you think it matters if you're the Tallest? Do you honestly think the others will hear you peace plans? Who will enforce it, the control brains?"

Kove faltered for ZIm was right. Usually the control brains enforced the ranks but with everything collapsing around them, what did it matter to be the Tallest now?

"That's what I thought….you've been a bothering one long enough, for the Tallest and now me"

It was then where Kove felt someone tap his shoulder

"Heerade?" he said before being electrocuted

"I thought we were conserving power?" he asked

"It won't matter in a day" said Zim getting up

"Prepare the last of what we have, we will not surrender." Zim narrowed his eyes before walking off.

"I will obey you My Tallest' he muttered

…..

Skoodge was battered. This war had exhausted him. Around him fellow Irkens were clearly demoralized.

"Get up, get up!" yelled the soldier, a fanatic he was under the command of Zim, and whose name would die with him as soon he would be another body on the streets. Skoodge forced himself to get up, tired, knowing the end was near, but questioned if he would make it.


	5. Day Five: Aftermath

The mood in the bunker was filled with either despair, or fanaticism. Silence filled the air; the busy Irkens that populated the inside were either dead or desperately fighting on. The Vortians, Screawheads, and the Meekrob were clawing through towards the bunker despite encountering stiff resistance. Kove meanwhile was in a jail cell awaiting his execution. Zim meanwhile was preparing his last words. He was writing to someone that he knew would read this, not a loved one, not a friend, yet not an enemy, more of a rival.

_Dear pathetic worm baby,_

_It seems the end is near for me. You may or may not know, but the Irken Empire stands on its last heels. It seems we've been beaten, I almost wish I was on your primitive planet. Despite how disgusting it was, I wouldn't be coming to the conclusion in killing myself. I cannot live in a world with the Irken Empire….without the Tallest. So before your head explodes trying to comprehend what I'm saying, I say it first, because I am Zim….ignore how little sense that made! Anyways I congratulate you for being a worthy adversary, I would how have loved nothing more than to rule the human race with an Iron Fist! So goodbye Dib-Stink. Also as a present, you can have Gir._

_I hope you develop a brain tumor which will explode from your titanic head_

_From_

_ZIM! _

"Heerade, take this Tak and have it sent to earth" ordered Zim

"Yes Sir" said the Irken exiting the room quickly

Zim slumped back into his chair, now tired and hearing the gunfire outside, it would be only a few more minutes before everything would fall. But he would not sit around and await for the end. No he instead he pulled out his gun.

"Long live the Tallest!" he yelled before shooting himself and his head collapsed onto the desk.

…

He was shot in the stomach, and laid on the ground as blood poured out. His luck for his size was all but gone now as the enemy enclosed around him.

"Is the end here?" he muttered as the blackness went around him.

…..

"That's it?" said the computerized voice in disbelief

"What were you expecting? Some epic fight? Some epic argument between Kove and Zim resulting in a gunfight? You think we all just throw ourselves for the empire, hell no! We like to live."

"I see….so what happen afterward?"

"Well…" Skoodge scratched the back of his head clear tired and trying to remember.

"With Zim's suicide everything fell apart. Kove was murdered in his cell by fanatics. General Rustawe surrendered to the enemy. I mean…..by the time I was shot, they reached the bunker where we started to surrender"

"And the others?" asked the eager computerized voice

"Well Heerade hung himself…Tak…I don't know. I believe she slipped out and went into hiding. Tenn…she had the baby…..was never sure of the relationship between her and Zim. I think Zim was stressed and on the brink of a nervous breakdown that may have led to it." Chuckled Skoodge before coughing.

"So that's it?"

"Yea….not the way you expected?"

There was silence on the other in before a door opened revealing a taller and older Dib.

"I did expect some epic fight….but that's not how the real world works, is it?"

"Maybe you could make a story out this…only adding more"

"Yes I could" Dib leaned against the wall taking out an aged letter he had gotten years ago.

"Well…thanks Skoodge" said Dib walking towards him and shaking his hand. Skoodge hoped off waving at Dib before walking on.

He walked out of the room, the hallways isolated, and approached a Voot Cruiser. He opened the truck revealing too Paks.

"I think I'll smash your Pak my tallest….I still haven't forgot when you shot me out of a cannon. And Zim…you forgot you technically never did commit suicide….should of shot your Pak. I think I'll keep it around" he laughed before shutting the truck

* * *

A/N: Well that's it, I was thinking of doing some epic fight but decided not too and instead end it a different way.


End file.
